Aracz
Historia Urodził się w nie najbogatszej rodzinie, w mało znaczącym mieście. Jego ojciec pracował w firmie ochroniarskiej, a matka prowadziła własną działalność w formie kulinarnej. Może nie zarabiali bardzo dużo, ale starczało na edukacje i życie na odpowiednim poziomie. Aracz, mimo wielu możliwości, postanowił związać swoje życie z patriotyczną służbą dla narodu i wstąpił do wojska w wieku już 19 lat. Dzięki dobrym wynikom szkolenia, udało mu się udać na misję pokojową. Od razu widział podstawowe błędy w samej logice tego typu działań - były to akcje militarne. Nawet jeśli chodziło o chronienie spokojnego życia, to jednak często kończyło się to masakrą. Ze względu na to, że nie miał wielkich potrzeb, ani też nie musiał zarabiać na kogoś, praktycznie cały żołd oszczędzał. Swoją nową przyszłość rozpoczął na terenach objętych konfliktem. Po zakończeniu służby, właśnie tam się udał i wbrew wszelkim zasadom, zebrał własną wręcz bojówkę i zafundował dla niej czarno rynkowe uzbrojenie. W pierwszej kolejności, sytuacja była taka, że sądzono, że są to terroryści. Głównie zajmowali się pacyfikowaniem miejsc, gdzie właśnie tacy niecni ludzie się pojawiali i robili to w bardziej pokojowe sposoby, niż wojsko. Często negocjowali, a gdy sytuacja wymagała przeciwnego działania, kombinowali. W wielu przypadkach pomagali przy wznowieniu pracy, która przez konflikt, często była ciężka do wykonania. Odblokowywali ujścia wodne, odbijali tamy, które specjalnie zostały zablokowane, budowali zapory przeciwpowodziowe, czy wyganiali terrorystów z miejsc łowieckich, czy znad rzek. Celem nie było powstrzymanie zła, a zapewnienie cywilom dobrego życia, nawet w tych niedobrych warunkach. Ostatecznie, dzięki dobremu imieniu, Araczowi udało się założyć oficjalnie fundację POST, której przewodniczy, a jej siedziba znajduje się na obrzeżach CreepyTown. Wygląd zewnętrzny Mężczyzna, mierzący około metr dziewięćdziesiąt. Waży nie więcej niż osiemdziesiąt pięć kilo, i nie ma w planach ani chudnąć, ani tyć. Jest zwolennikiem „idealnej wagi”. Ma krótkie, czarne włosy, i zazwyczaj kilkudniowy zarost. Oczy koloru szarego. Lubi ubierać się w czarne bojówki, ciężkie buty i jednolitą, czarną koszulę. Jednak czasami potrafi założyć też jakiś mundur (zazwyczaj Polski), czy do swojego zwykłego ubrania, beret. Lubi też czapki z daszkiem. Charakter i zainteresowania Interesuje się polityką, i jest przeciwnikiem skrajności w niej (lewicy i prawicy), a swoje poglądy uważa za najlepsze. Rzadko je zmienia, ale czasami da się go przekonać. Toleruje inne kultury i religie, ale wymaga od nich tego samego. Jest raczej leniem, chociaż jak już się za coś zabierze, to robi to do końca. Lubi rozplanowywać i myśleć o swoich planach, zazwyczaj na głos. Preferuje ciszę, ale nie zawsze potrafi ją zachować. Ma zmysł strategiczny, i jest o tyle charyzmatyczny, że potrafi pociągnąć za sobą grupkę ludzi. Czytał „Sztukę Wojny Sun Zi”. Kocha dobre jedzenie. Zawsze jest wierny dla przyjaciół, wybacza, ale zapamiętuje, by w razie danej sytuacji, móc ograniczyć powtórzenie błędu swojego, czy przyjaciela. Nigdy nie zdradza, nie interesują go pieniądze. Może czasami kogoś ponieść, na rękach, czy „na barana”. Uwielbia pomagać. Zawód Jest przywódcą własnej grupy militarnej, POWS (Paramilitarna Organizacja Wspierania Społeczeństwa), pracującej często za pieniądze (transportowa), ale też i z dobrej woli. Pomagają np: w razie katastrof naturalnych, czy ratują cywili ze stref objętych konfliktem zbrojnym (społeczno). Uzbrojenie, specjalizacje i umiejętności Bronią Aracza jest karabin automatyczny G-36 , trzydziesto-centymetrowy nóż, pistolet Baretta M9 i stalowy Tomahawk. Jako iż szkolił się uniwersalnie, czasami zdarza mu się korzystać z karabinu "VSS" (jak na grafice), albo belgijskiego SCARa-Ha. Specjalizuje się w przebijaniu do pozycji wroga, oczyszczaniu budynków, planowaniu obrony i zasadzek. Średnio radzi sobie z działaniami cichymi i na morzu, a słabo w ataku. Łatwo się denerwuje, przez co potrafi podejmować w warunkach stresowych błędne decyzje. Ale od czego ma się kompanów? Potrafi gotować (po mamie), robić rzeczy z drewna, składać broń, a dodatkowo ma dyplom sprawnego operatora łopaty. Radzi sobie też z wieloma innymi rzeczami, a legendy głoszą, że Aracz zna nawet tajniki tajemnego kodu HTML i wręcz mistrzowsko radzi sobie z komputerami. Wady Pierwsze, co ludzie problematycznego mogą u niego zobaczyć, to brak umiejętności zachowania się w niektórych sytuacjach. Czasami, podając coś, zamiast po prostu powiedzieć „proszę”, to milczy, czy oznajmia, że już ta osoba nie musi dłużej czekać na tę ważną rzecz, bo w końcu Aracz tu jest i mimo wszelkich przeciwności udało mu się dotrzeć na czas. A jak się spóźnił, to w końcu mogło być wiele gorzej! Podobnie bywa też z otrzymywaniem czegoś, gdzie zamiast podziękować, odbiera to z ciszą, albo z wielkim entuzjazmem, że może się wydawać, że się nicierpliwił i jest zły za zwłokę. Zamiast czemuś odmówić mówiąc właśnie proste dziękuje, to potrafi powiedzieć, że czeogś nie chce. Można z tego wywnioskować, że przez to ma też problemy z niektórymi, oficjalnymi sytuacjami. Ale o tym już dalej nie warto rozprawiać... Podobno, w wykonywaniu swoich obowiązków z pełną skutecznością, przeszkadza mu to, że jest przeciwnikiem zabijania. Nawet niejednego potwora (człowieka) potrafił by oszczędzić. Nie co z litości - ale dla tego, że ten mógł by się jeszcze jakoś przydać. Ale jeśli chodi o już osoby mniejszej wagi, ma odruch taki, że to w końcu może być ktoś ważny, dla kogoś innego. I nawet tylko robiąc krzywdę tej osobie, może zniszczyć życie jakiejś rodziny, a może i wielu innych osób. A jeśli ktoś, będzie robił coś właśnie w brew tym uczuciom Aracza, to on potrafi mieć do tego kogoś na prawdę, wielkie wyrzuty. Może i nie jest to człowiek mściwy. Co nie zmienia faktu, że jeśli ktoś z nim zadrze, to nie odda. Ale będzie to robił w bardziej subtelny sposób, niż taka prosta zemsta. Przy wszystkich możliwych okazjach, nawet komuś pomagając, będzie robił tak, by ta osoba, która ma u niego na pieńku, dostała to, na co zasługuje. A zaprzestanie tego, gdy w końcu uzna, że już są na równo. Ale na szczęście to potrafi ocenić bardzo dobrze. Kolejnym problemem Aracza jest to, że czasami za dużo mówi, a za mało robi. Albo przygotowuje plan za długo, w stosunku do tego, jak powinien wyglądać, czy choćby często opowiada dokładnie tą samą sprawę. Może i innymi słowami, ale wiadomo, że to to samo. Robi to po prostu dla pewności, ale potrafi to być denerwujące. Słabości Wielce boi się pływania. Nie ma przeszkód w pływaniu na statku, czy lataniem w samolocie nad wodą. Ale jednak gdy się znajdzie w niej samej, to bardzo panikuje. Jeśli tylko może, unika możliwości kontaktu z tym niebezpiecznym żywiołem. Kolejnym problemem są owady. Nie brzydzi się ich, ale boi. Straszne jest w nich dla niego to, że może ich nie zauważyć, a one są bardzo niebezpieczne. W dodatku, obecność jednego, zazwyczaj oznacza obecność wielu innych. Obawia się kontaktu z niebezpiecznymi, czy brutalnymi narzędziami, których nie zna. Jeśli już przyjdzie mu się spotkać z byciem torturowanym, będzie kręcił, kłamał, opowiadał kłopoty. Na pewno nie wyda towarzyszy, ale będzie robił wszystko, by nie dopuścić do tego, by zrobiono mu po prostu coś okropnego! Tak samo, zawsze będzie ratował od tego swoich towarzyszy. Jeśli przyjdzie mu być zamkniętym w pokoju z osobą palącą, albo gdy będzie jechać z palaczem samochodem, to albo wyrzuci takiemu papierosa za okno, czy go zdepcze, albo sam opuści to miejsce. To jest po prostu dla niego nie do wytrzymania. Kiedy jest w niekorzystnej sytuacji, nie potrafi przełamać się na akt heroizmu. Woli się wycofywać, chodćby pod ścianę, by dopiero od niej się odbić. Głównie przez strach przed przegraną. Przez to często traci dużo czasu i energii towarzyszy. Niewygodnym dla wykonania niektórych operacji jest też to, że nie potrafi pogodzić się z utratą towarzysza. Nawet jeśli ten już umarł, to Aracz będzie bronić chociaż jego zwłok, by móc zorganizować pochówek. Ciężko go od tego odciągnąć i przywrócić do ładu. Cytaty * „Stań mi na odcisk, stanę ci na twarzy.” - gdy ktoś pośle w jego stronę jakąś niewielką, albo ukrytą groźbę. * „Jeśli chcesz ze mną walczyć, to walcz. Ale robisz to na własną odpowiedzialność” - taki odzew na prowokację. Albo właśnie jej próba! * „Czy wy mnie, ku*a, słuchacie?” - gdy objaśnia złożony plan i nie wie, czy go wszyscy słuchają. * „A zajmij się tym sam.” - w sytuacji, gdy ktoś uznaje, że Aracz nie pomaga. A tak na prawdę to robi! * „Zaraz zrobię im tutaj anschluss!” - wyjaśnienie tego, że ma zamiar pozbyć się skądś przeciwnika, i przejęcie miejsca, w którym owi agresorzy przebywają. * „Bo skończyły mi się kamienie” - po miotnięciu cegłą. * „Uważasz się za dobrego dowódce? A „Sztukę Wojny” się czytało?” - odpowiedź, na nazwanie jego strategii złą. * „No i uj, masz rację.” - gdy jednak plan był zły. * „Widzisz, jestem tu! Nie mogło się nie udać!” - po planie, który miał się nie udać, ale się udał. * „To nie ucieczka! To taktyczny odwrót.” - w wypadku taktycznego odwrotu. * „Poglądy polityczne są jak dupa. Każdy ma swoją, i gdy pokazuje ją na ulicy, to znaczy, że coś z nim nie tak.” - w wypadku np.: takiej skrajnej dewastacji ulicy przez „nacjonalistów”. * „Gdy ci smutno, gdy ci źle, zamknij mordę, daj mi spokój.” - bo przy Araczu się nie narzeka na powody, które nie są tragiczne. * „Rób, co uważasz za słuszne. Ale pamiętaj, razem jakoś sobie z tym poradzimy.” - gdy jednak powód do narzekania jest odpowiedni. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Byty normalne Kategoria:Mieszkaniec HallenWest Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures